moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sha'nor
What is the Sha’nor? The Sha’nor is a level 25 draenei-focused RP guild. Roleplay events are hosted three to four times a week during campaigns using a custom built system that you can read about in detail here: tinyurl.com/ShanorRules. We participate in realm wide RP/PvP from time to time, but otherwise most of our roleplay is focused within the guild typically through roll events. What does Sha'nor mean? Light's Refuge What is the Sha'nor's mission? The Sha'nor exists to defend and represent the draenei and their assets. They currently reside in Outland and strive to remove threats from the world wherever they arise. The Sha'nor's ultimate goal is to reclaim Argus and fulfill Velen's prophecy of the Army of the Light. Who runs the Sha'nor? Terras is the Sha'nor's Exarch and sole leader. She has a handful of advisers, chief among them her mother, Martul. Where is the Sha'nor located? The Sha'nor is mainly tasked to duties in Outland. Their headquarters are located in Shattrath on an upper rise all their own. Though we roleplay in mainly one building, in canon there are several structures that house the Light's Refuge as both lodgings and a place to work + recruit. The Sha'nor maintain authority second only to the naaru on their rise. The broken and other non-draenei Sha'nor are generally found in the Lower City. Does the Sha'nor respect Varian's ceasefire? When skirmishes break out between the Alliance and the Horde, the Sha'nor does not disallow itself from participating in conflict due to Varian's ceasefire. Part of the Sha'nor's mission is to represent the draenei which means giving a face to their people when the Alliance goes to fight. However, the Sha'nor does not actively make war with the Horde. What does the Sha'nor think of other draenei organizations? Of the broken? The Sha'nor maintains good relations with the Aldor and the Sha'tar. The Hand of Argus is seen as a somewhat adversarial organization as they once stood against Terras's appointment to Exarch when she was named to the Sha'nash. Most other draenei organizations are in good standing with the Light's Refuge. The Sha'nor treats the majority of broken as second class citizens. They are offered positions in service, labor and construction without the benefits that draenei enjoy. Rarely, broken that have shown themselves useful as soldiers or healers have been granted similar privileges to the draenei. What are the Sha’nor’s plans for Warlords of Draenor? The Light’s Refuge will turn their operations over entirely to conquering the savage world of Draenor for the draenei and their allies while keeping in mind the Army of the Light. We do not intend to return to Azeroth for the duration of WoD. How do I join the Sha'nor? Visit the Sha'nor's headquarters (balcony to the left of the elevator on the Aldor Rise). The order's location is publicly known and Terras is a vaunted figure among Shattrath's military leaders. Alternatively, the magically inclined may choose to speak with Martul in the Exodar. The best way to arrange one of these meetings is to whisper an officer and ask to RP. Alternatively, you may apply on our guild site.Category:Sha'norCategory:Draenei OrganizationsCategory:Draenei GuildsCategory:Organizations